1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to a riding-type exerciser which enables the user to exercise upper and lower parts of his body at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional riding-type exerciser is shown to comprise a base frame 10 which includes a parallel pair of inverted U-shaped side frames 100. A seat support unit 11 includes a parallel pair of support shafts 110 having intermediate portions which extend between and which are pivoted to rear portions of the side frames 100. A seat member 12 is mounted on the top ends of the support shafts 110. A drive shaft 13 extends between and is pivoted to front portions of the side frames 100. A handlebar unit 14 is mounted pivotally on the top end of the drive shaft 13. The bottom end of the drive shaft 13 is provided with a roller 15. A slide shaft 16 has a rear end connected pivotally to bottom ends of the support shafts 110, and a front end which is connected to the front portions of the side frames 100 by means of a tension spring 17. The roller 15 is disposed slidably on the slide shaft 16. The front portion of each side frame 100 has a foot plate 18 secured thereon.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the conventional exerciser is in use, the user is seated on the seat member 12 while his hands grasp the handlebar unit 14 and his feet rest on the foot plates 18. Repeated pulling and pushing action on the handlebar unit 14 results in up and down movement of the seat member 12, a movement similar to that experienced when riding a horse.
Since the user's feet are kept stationary on the foot plates 18, only the arms and waist of the user are exercised when the conventional exerciser is in use. The conventional exerciser is incapable of exercising the lower body of the user. In addition, it is noted that the user's back bends forwardly as the user pulls the handlebar unit 14 toward his body. Repeated bending by the user results in straining of the muscles which can lead to back pain and fatigue. Since the conventional exerciser does not incorporate a back support, it is unable to relax the strained back muscles of the user.